Born Of True Love
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: AU What if the curse never happened and Emma got the fairytale childhood Snow and Charming wanted to give her? A record of Emma's life, year-by-year, until 28.
1. Birth

Snow White laid her eyes on her beautiful baby girl. She was absolutely perfect. Sure, the poor thing was covered in blood still, but she didn't care. This was her child. The child she almost thought she wouldn't have.

The little one cried loudly in her arms. James couldn't help but smile. He was a father now. He was a little disappointed at first that she wasn't a boy, but the moment he saw her, he didn't care. He loved her just as much as he loved Snow.

They were family now and they knew it.

Holding her in her quilted blanket, Snow said her first words to her child.

"Hello Emma."

* * *

**For my regular readers, you're probably thinking "Chess! Why aren't you working on **_Method Madness_** or **_Life Never Dies_**? Are you slacking again?!" My apologizes, but finals week is coming and it's messing with my creativity as well as my brain.**

**Beacuse of that and trying to recover from Post-Once-Upon-A-Time-Winter-Finale-Depression (POUATWFD), I knew I was in need of some fluff stories. So this story is basically my road to recovery...Yeah.**

**I've always wondered what Emma would be like growing up in FTL anyway :P**

**I will be going year-by-year, so the next chapter will be one year after Emma's birth.**


	2. Age: 12 months

Emma had grown so much already in the course of a year. Her hair was growing out into bright blonde locks, similar to James' hair color. She learned how to walk within a couple of months and always got back up whenever she stumbled. _She takes after her father_, she thought to herself as she watched James play with her.

James was throwing her up in the air, making the child giggle. He was trying to be very careful not to drop her, otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it from Snow…or Red… or-.

"Put that child down, James!" Widow Lucas said smiling, entering the room with her granddaughter, Red. Since the birth, they visited every so often. James and Red would go to meetings with the guard while Widow Lucas and Snow stayed with Emma. "You don't want to drop the poor thing!"

He stopped, "Sorry, Granny." He looked at Emma, who had a sour look on her face that made him laugh. Apparently she didn't like having to stop either.

Snow approached her daughter, "C'mere Emma." Emma happily slipped into her mother's arms as James put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. _One year already_, he thought. _They grow up so fast_.

"Has she started talking yet?" Red asked.

"No," Snow replied, "Not yet. She's the quiet type."

"I wouldn't say so!" James laughed. "Every time we leave her in her crib and she's awake, she'll cry unless we stay with her until she falls asleep."

"She loves her family," Red grinned. "You can't blame a child for that."

Snow shook her head, smiling, "It's the most wonderful thing a parent could want."

"…ma…."

They all abruptly turned to stare at the little princess.

Snow looked at her husband, "Did she-?"

James smiled, "I think so!" He turned his attention back to Emma. "Say 'Dada', Emma!"

Snow returned the grin, "What makes you think she won't say 'mama'?"

"Aren't you the one that always says she takes after me? Why shouldn't she?"

"C'mon, Emma, say 'mama'!"

"Say 'Dada', Emma!"

The baby stirred, "Mmm…."

"I think she's going to say it," Red exclaimed.

"Mmm…ma. Em…ma." The lovers looked at each other in surprise. She didn't say "mama" or "dada". She said "Emma". Her name.

Red and Widow Lucas looked at each other with worry. _What does this mean_, they both thought.

But James looked on proudly and Snow just smiled at their child, "That's right. You're our little Emma."


	3. Age: 2 Years

Soon after Emma said her first word, she began learning how to speak small sentences. Her walking ability enhanced to a slightly-clumsy jog, with the occasional tumble. Snow was still left alone with her whenever James was called into other kingdoms threatened by King George. But when he came home, it was always a homecoming to remember.

"Daddy!" Emma beamed as she ran towards her father, who had just arrived back, entered the study.

"Emma!" He lifted his daughter into his arms, embracing her tightly. Oh how he missed the two most important people in his life: his little princess and his Snow.

Snow approached him, giving him a kiss on the lips, "Welcome home, Charming." They shared a smile together before Emma started get fussy.

"What is it, Emma?" He asked.

"Play! Play!"

"You wanna play?" James gave a look to Snow, who only smiled more. Emma missed her father. She wouldn't stop asking when he would come back. She didn't say it in a lot of words, but Snow knew otherwise. She was the same way with her father before he died. She wondered, _Maybe she's more like me than I had once thought_. "What game?"

"Seek!" Emma squealed, jumping excitedly, "Seek!"

"Okay, you hide. I'll come look for you, okay?" Emma took off as her father counted. She crawled under a table draped in cloth and waited for James to find her.

"Oh no!" Charming sighed, playfully, "Where did Emma go?" Both mother and daughter giggled at the sound of his voice. He recognized his daughter's laugh and peeked from under the same table, with the same cloth. "Gotcha!"

But there was nothing there.

"Emma?" Another little chuckle from behind him. He turned to see a flash of blonde hair slip behind an armchair. He walked towards it looking from behind.

Again, nothing.

"Emma?" Then he heard another giggle from a set of cupboard doors behind the chair. He opened it up to hear a playful screech.

"You found me! You found me!" Snow chuckled at her daughter's words. _Yes_, she thought, _she does sort of take after me_. Emma leaped into her father's arms as he hoisted her into the air and into another loving hug.

"Of course, Emma. I'll always find you."

* * *

**That's right. You know it was going to happen. I just thought he'd say it sooner or later. It's practically his catchphrase! LOL! :)**


	4. Age: 3 Years

Snow lift the bedcovers up to her daughter's chin. She was finally old enough to have her own bed, which was built of wood and was draped by a sheer curtain. She handed Emma her teddy bear as she went to turn the lamps down.

"No! No! No!" Emma squealed, sitting up in her bed.

"It's sleepy time, Emma."

"Story first!"

Snow nodded, "Ah, that's right." She sat herself down on Emma's bedside. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Yours, Mommy!"

"Emma..."

"Pwease?" Snow couldn't help but chuckle at her daughters begging.

"Okay... Once upon a time, there was a princess named Snow White-."

"Like you, Mommy!"

Snow laughed, "Yes, dear..."

* * *

"...And they lived happily ever after." Snow stroked her daughter's hair. Emma had fallen fast asleep in the middle of the story. Snow kissed Emma's forehead and dimmed all the lights, but the one by her daughter's bedside. It would keep the nightmares away for her child.

"Good night, my little princess," Snow whispered as she shut the door behind her.


	5. Age: 4 years

**A bit longer than normal, but within reason. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Outside, on the palace grounds, Emma sat and played with a ball as Snow White sat on a chair, reading a book. But Snow could barely focus on the words as her focus always returned to her daughter, no matter how hard she tried. Emma giggled loudly as the ball was constantly kicked away by her feet, her golden hair flying with the wind. It entertained the mother so much that she almost didn't notice a figure stumbling towards her.

"Mommy!" Snow's head shot up as she saw the figure for the first time. It's face was covered by a long, brown cloak and they stumbled with every step.

"Can I help you?" Snow asked. Before she could receive an answer, however, the figure collapsed to the ground. After a moment, Emma slowly walked towards the body. "Emma, come here!" But the young princess didn't respond as she lifted the person's hood.

"Mommy," she exclaimed. "She pretty!" She was. It was a woman with curled brown hair, a fair complexion and soft lips. Snow called for a guardsman.

"Bring her inside! Quickly! Get her some water!"

* * *

The woman opened her eyes two hours later. There was a damp cloth on her forehead and a blanket on her body. Snow and her husband watched her sit up in shock.

"Where am I?" She panted.

"You're safe," James replied. "You wandered into the grounds and collapsed. You were burning up so my wife brought you inside."

Snow placed a tray of food in front of her. "You must be hungry." That was proven for certain as the girl downed the hot soup. Snow realized that the girl couldn't be much older than herself.

James decided that it was time for answers, "Who are you?"

"M-My name is Belle," the woman began. "I ran away from my father, King Maurice, because he imprisoned me."

Snow furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"I worked for and fell in love with a man that most would call a monster… Rumplestilskin."

James and Snow looked at each other in surprise. Rumplestilskin? In love? That sounded unbelievable to the both of them. A small coo interrupted their thoughts as they watched Emma run into the room, a maid following from behind.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties," the maid began. "I couldn't stop her." Little Emma saw Belle and walked towards her, pulling herself up onto the bed.

Snow spoke, watching her daughter carefully, "So you're saying that you and Rumplestilskin were…?"

Belle shook her head, "It's a complicated story." It was silent for a moment until Emma spoke up.

"Downstairs."

Belle looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Emma looked at her mother, "The evil man's downstairs."

* * *

Rumplestilskin sat in his cell where he had stayed for the past four years. Most would think he was trying to find a way out, but really he was thinking of better things. He thought of Bae, how he broke his one promise to him, the only deal he ever broke. He called him a coward. His own son thought of him as a coward.

Then he thought of her. Oh, how he missed his beautiful Belle. Her sparkling eyes. Her concern for Bae. If he wasn't a coward, he would've thought nothing of their kiss.

But no. He sent her away and because of his selfishness, she was dead.

"Oh, Belle," he said to himself. "If only I could take it all back… I would do the right thing."

"Rumplestilskin?" _No, it can't be_. But it was. The moment he looked up and saw her face lit in torchlight, he knew.

"Belle?" She nodded and ran towards him. "You're alive?"

"Yes," Belle smiled as he brushed her face with his hand.

The old sorcerer was almost brought to tears, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." She turned towards the other figures in the room. Rumplestilskin noticed their presence for the first time, having been distracted by Belle. It was James, Snow White and a little girl. Belle eyed the little girl with joy, "Thank you, Emma."

"Yes," Rumplestilskin said kindly to the little princess, "Thank you."

As Snow and James watched the two lovers reconcile, they couldn't help but wonder how Emma knew that Belle was telling the truth. Maybe it was a gift children possessed that they had yet to understand. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something a bit more special.

* * *

**I had to throw this in here. I wanted at least one RumBelle moment and I wanted a chance to use Emma's superpower :)**


	6. Age: 5 Years

**This is my favorite chapter so far that I've written. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma walked into the study with her father. Her mom sat there, her stomach bigger than normal. Emma had noticed this, but was unsure of whether or not to ask.

She decided to ask anyway, "Mommy, why is your belly so big?" Snow looked at James with a smile. Their eyes seemed to be saying the same thing: It's time.

"Emma," Snow began. "We have big news."

"What?" Emma asked, a puzzled look emerging on her face.

James grinned at his daughter, "You're going to be a big sister." Emma's facial expression shifted from one of surprise to one of anger.

"No! I don't wanna!"

Snow's face fell, "Emma…."

"NO!" Emma cried as she ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't want her parents to have another child. She was mommy and daddy's little princess and she wanted to be their only little princess. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice her father entering the room.

"What's wrong, Emma?" He asked.

"I don't wanna brother."

"Why not?"

Emma's eyes refused to meet James' as the next words left her mouth, "I won't be your princess."

"What?"

"You'll forget me." She began to cry again.

James held his daughter close, "Oh, Emma…. We would never forget you. Your mother and I love you more than anything in the world. We would be heartbroken if we ever lost you, even with another child. You'll always be my little princess. Okay?"

Emma looked at her daddy's blue eyes, "Okay." They hugged for a little bit longer until James spoke again.

"Besides, we won't being having another princess."

Emma was confused, "What? Why?"

James beamed, "We're going to have a prince."

* * *

A month later, Snow had gone into labor. Emma waited outside her parent's room for hours, waiting for some news. _Maybe having a brother won't be so bad_, she thought. _I'd have someone to play with other than mommy and daddy_.

The door opened as James smiled at his daughter, "Emma, come inside!" Emma leapt from her chair and ran into the room, where her mother held a baby in her arms.

"Emma," Snow said, "This is your new brother, Aiden."

Emma stared at her little brother and couldn't helped but smile, "Hello, Aiden. Welcome home."

* * *

**Surprise! Emma has a brother! I wanted to do this mainly for James. Throughout all of the beginning of Season Two it becomes very clear that he wanted a son. I wanted to give him that son, so, hey, I let him have it. I can imagine them do this anyway, but I don't think they're gonna want anymore kids XD**


	7. Age: 6 Years

"Take that!" Their wooden swords made contact as Emma fought Ella's daughter, Alexandrea (whom Emma called Lexi).

"Stop, Lady Lexi!" Emma demanded. "We waste time fighting each other. We must defeat the dragon and save my brother!" She pointed at Aiden, who was standing in his crib, watching his older sister.

"But where is the dragon?" Alexandrea asked.

Suddenly, a gold-skinned being emerged from behind them, growling loudly.

"There it is!" Emma squealed. The monster lunged towards the girls, who jumped out of the way before they could be snatched. They thought they were safe until Emma was grabbed by the creatures limbs.

"Be careful, Lady Emma!" Emma pushed away from the monster's grasp and with a quick turn, "stabbed" it.

"Ugh…" The beast groaned, "You got me!" It fell to the floor as the sound of laughter was heard from the doorway.

"Be careful, Rumple," Belle began, picking up Aiden from his crib. "We don't want you getting hurt for the sake of the children, would we?" Since Belle had found Rumplestilskin, Snow and James agreed to release him. They visited often, leaving the two of them to watch Aiden and the girls while the families were in the middle of business, like now.

Rumplestilskin stood up, "They're just kids, Belle. I doesn't hurt to give them some fun."

Emma's voice pierced through the room, "THE BEAST HAS RISEN!" Rumplestilskin suddenly found himself falling, the two princesses on top of him.

"What's going on here?" A chuckling voice asked. They all looked up and saw Snow, James, Ella and Thomas standing in the doorway.

Snow stepped in, "Emma, please get off of Rumplestilskin and apologize."

"You too, Alexandrea," Ella replied.

Emma and Alexandrea turned sheepishly, "Sorry, Mr. 'Stilskin…."

"It's no trouble, dearies," He responded with a small grin. "No trouble at all." He sat down on a chair as the others continued another conversation. His mind drifted down memory lane to his son, Baelfire. He was so enveloped that he didn't notice Emma walking over to him.

"What's wrong, Mr. 'Stilskin?"

He was snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice, "Oh, uh, nothing."

Emma put her hands on her hips, "Mr. 'Stilskin, I can tell your lying." He smirked. _Ah, so she does possess some magic. Either that or she's got a good intuition_. "Please tell me why you're sad."

He didn't know how to explain Bae to the little princess, so he tried doing so in the simplest way possible, "I had a boy-."

"Like Aiden?"

"Yes, dearie. I…I lost him." He sat back in his chair, remembering that day. It was burned in his memory so well that he could almost relive it. Little Emma never would be able to understand that.

"You'll find him," Emma said with a smile. "Family always finds each other." As she skipped back to her family, Rumple was left in deep thought.

_Maybe_, he thought. _Maybe someday_.


	8. Age: 7 Years

"Mother," Emma asked Snow as they were walking towards a part of the castle she had never been to before, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Mr. Geppetto. He's a master woodcarver and is going to help make the frame for your new bed."

"Oh," Emma said, suddenly uninterested. _Why am I always dragged to these things_, she thought to herself, _they're so boring_! They opened a set of glass doors and Emma saw a man with white hair with a hammer. There was also another boy with dark hair that was trying to remove bark from a recently cut-down tree.

They bowed at the sight of them, "Your Highness."

Snow smiled, "Hello, Geppetto."

The old man looked at Emma with bright eyes, "And this must be the little Princess. Good day to you, Princess Emma."

Emma curtsied awkwardly, "Hello."

Snow grinned at her daughter and her eyes returned to the boy, "Is that-?"

The boy bowed, "Hello, Your Highness."

"Pinocchio! You've grown so much!"

Geppetto let out a hearty laugh, "My boy, he's helping me. Following in his father's footsteps."

Snow gave her daughter a look, "Emma, please greet Mr. Geppetto's son." Emma didn't really want to, but she saw little choice.

"Hello…. 'Nocchio." The adults laughed loudly, causing Emma to blush.

Pinocchio smiled at her, "It's alright. No one really gets my name right the first time." Emma smiled.

"We should leave you to your work," Snow said.

"Believe me," Geppetto said, "We won't let you down." He waved at little Emma, "Goodbye, Princess!"

"Goodbye!" Emma grinned as the doors shut behind them. As they walked down the hallway, Snow noticed a tint of pink still on Emma's cheeks.

"Emma," she asked. "What did you think of Mr. Geppetto's son?"

"He's nice…But he's a terrible liar."

* * *

**Haha... superpower never fails! XD**

**But seriously, I wanted Pinocchio to come into the picture at some point. It's hilarious to me that he, the liar of all liars, is lying to the lie detector.**


	9. Age: 8 Years

Emma shot up from her bed, screaming like a banshee. Sweat ran down her face as she tried to regain her composure. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought for a brief moment that it would explode out of her chest.

The door opened as James entered the room, "Emma! Are you alright?" She nodded. Tears fell down her face as he held her in his arms. "It's okay… I got you. It was a nightmare, huh?" She nodded again. "Tell me about it."

"T-There was this woman and… and she hurt you and Mother…. She came for me and she tried to… She tried to rip my heart out!" Her sobs grew louder as James rocked her back and forth. _Regina_, he thought. _But it had to just be a dream. She doesn't even know about Emma_.

"Here." He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a small box of matches. He quickly lit the candle next to her bed. "Remember? When you were little we did this-."

"To keep the bad dreams away."

"That's right. That evil woman won't bother you anymore, okay?" Emma nodded. "Alright, now go back to sleep." She laid her head down and closed her eyes.

But James never left her side. He sat there, watching over his little princess until dawn.


	10. Age: 9 Years

"Wait for me, Emma!" The young princess rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Alexandrea following her.

"You wouldn't be lagging behind if you weren't wearing that dress." Alexandrea was in a long, yellow gown, which, unfortunately, caught onto every branch and weed in their path. Emma, however, was dressed in suitable outdoor gear, with her outfit consisting of tan slacks, a shirt and a vest. They were her father's once… he just didn't know that she found them in an old trunk and was using them for outdoor adventures.

"Why are we even out here? It's dangerous!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lexi?"

"Back at the castle." She grumbled. Alexandrea only went out because Emma wanted to. She'd rather stay in the castle and read a book. But when it came to Emma, the outdoors were always preferred. "I think we should go back. My Mother says there are wolves out here."

Emma scoffed at that statement, "My Mother's best friend is a wolf, so I'm not afraid of any of them!" Suddenly, the bushes rustled loudly.

Alexandrea froze, her eyes growing wide, "What was that?"

Emma stepped in front of her, "I don't know…." With a loud growl, a beast jumped in front of Emma and Alexandrea. They screamed loudly with fear, until Emma started to hear laughter.

"Gotcha!" A boy's voice screamed.

Emma scowled at him, "Pinocchio! You're horrible!"

He kept on laughing, "You should've seen your faces!"

"Pinocchio!" A girl with blonde hair emerged from the bushes. Her skin was pale, but her eyes glittered in the sunlight. "You shouldn't have scared them like that!"

"Aw, c'mon, one little scare wouldn't hurt them."

"Please just go back home."

"Yeah, 'Nocchio!" Emma smirked. "Go back home!"

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'm going." He stormed back the way he came.

The girl turned to the young princesses, "I'm sorry. He can be immature sometimes."

"He's not going back home, y'know," Emma shrugged.

"I know," the girl sighed. "My name's Grace."

"I'm Emma and this is Lexi."

"Are you and him…?" Alexandrea asked.

"No. He's my brother. Adopted brother, really."

"Adopted?" Emma questioned.

Grace nodded, "My father disappeared when the Queen, Regina, asked him for help with something. He went to the palace and I haven't seen him since. Geppetto, Pinocchio's father, found me and took me in, raising me as his own."

"What about your mother?" Alexandrea asked. Grace's eyes looked down, as if trying not to remember a memory. Emma stared at the girl with sympathy. She couldn't even imagine life without her father, let alone her mother.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Grace smiled. "I'm going to find him someday. I know it."

"Emma! Alexandrea!" The two princesses turned and groaned. They found them.

Emma looked back at Grace, "We have to go. I hope you find him."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!" As Emma followed Alexandrea back to their families, she felt blessed that she had both of her parents to be there. _I hope I never lose them_, she thought.

* * *

**Yep, Grace now lives with Geppetto and Pinocchio. I thought it would only be fair, since she needs someone to watch her since Jefferson's... well, tied up. I also thought she'd be a great friend for Emma to meet, even thought she's probably more like Alexandrea in manner :P**


	11. Age: 10 Years

Emma walked into the study to find Belle reading a book. Belle was visiting on her own this time. Rumplestilskin had gone off on a journey for unknown reasons. Not wanting to be alone in their castle, Belle arrived a few days ago. Emma didn't find it unusual to find her here.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

Belle jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, "Oh, Emma! You scared me." She looked at her book, "It's called _Romeo and Juliet_. It's a story about a boy and a girl who fall in love."

Emma crossed her arms, "It sounds boring."

"Well there is a lot of action. Their families hated each other."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. They never would've guessed that their children were in love with one another. When Romeo's best friend was killed by Juliet's cousin, their feud grew stronger."

Emma sat next to Belle, "And then what happened?"

"Well, let me start at the beginning. When their guardsmen bumped into each other in the middle of their town, Verona…."

* * *

**Ah... An Emma-Belle moment! I've been itching to do this X)**


	12. Age: 11 Years

"He's back!" Emma squealed, running into the study where Belle and Snow were chatting.

Snow looked at her daughter, confused, "Who's back, sweetie?"

"Rumplestilskin!"

"Rumple?" Belle said softly. In a flash, she leapt out of her chair and fled the study. Snow and Emma followed her out the courtyard, where the man waited. "Rumple!"

He held her tightly as they embraced, "Belle. My beautiful Belle. I missed you." Snow and Emma stood a few feet away. Emma couldn't help but notice the young man that stood behind the couple.

Belle gaze saw him, too, "Is that-?"

Rumple released his true love and gestured towards the boy, "My son, Baelfire."

The dark-haired boy bowed towards the woman, "It's nice to finally meet you, Belle." Baelfire would've been more focused towards her if he wasn't distracted by a sight of golden hair.

The sorcerer gestured towards the royals, "Her Majesty, Snow White and her daughter, Princess Emma."

"An honor, Your Highnesses," Baelfire said, bowing again. Snow was about to speak, but was cut off by her daughter.

"The honor is ours. We've heard stories for years about the infamous Baelfire."

He smiled charmingly, "So you've heard of me."

"Quite a bit," Emma smirked. "I was wondering when your father would figure out where you were. Where have you been hiding all these years?"

"Well, I-."

"Emma," Snow interrupted, "Why don't you go take Baelfire to the stables?"

Emma gave her a look, "But Mother, he-."

"Run along now." The two awkwardly walked away, silence standing between them as the adults watched on.

"What was that about?" Belle asked.

Rumplestilskin laughed, "Come now, dearie. You, of all people, should know what love looks like."

* * *

**For future reference, Bae is maybe a few years older than Emma. Why that is... meh, I don't know. It makes better sense to me that way. We can always say Bae was in a time-constrained world with no magic :P**


	13. Age: 12 Years

"Bullseye!"

"Great job, Emma!" The blonde preteen smiled at her mother. Snow was teaching Emma how to use a bow-and-arrow, which she picked up on splendidly. In a matter of a few hours, she was shooting bullseye after bullseye. Snow couldn't be more proud.

"I say at this point, I'm capable of shooting just about anything."

"Yeah!" Emma turned to see Baelfire, riding past them on horseback. "But can you shoot a moving target?" he asked teasingly. Emma lifted her bow and aimed at the boy.

Snow was appalled, "Emma!" Bae laughed as he rode away. Emma merely smirked. Baelfire was a pain sometimes, but she thought he was alright. _Sometimes_.


	14. Age: 13 Years

**Hello everyone! Back again with another chapter after sometime not updating. I couldn't figure out how to play out this scene. But this I just got Season 1 of OUAT on Christmas (thanks to my mom and stepdad) and after watching a few episodes, I figured out what to do.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

"Parry! Block! That's it, Emma!" James smiled at the teenage princess. Snow wasn't entirely thrilled to have him teach their daughter how to sword-fight, but after a month, she was almost as good as her father. "Great job. I'm going to go check on your mother."

"I'm going to keep practicing."

James grinned, "Alright." As her father walked away, Emma refocused her attention on a wooden dummy nearby. Swinging the blade above her head, she slashed it at the dummy's head, which fell to the ground in moments. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the head and picked it up, wondering how she could repair the dummy.

A neigh of a horse stopped her short.

"Not bad, for a girl." Emma looked up and saw Aiden, Bae and Pinocchio staring down at her, each on horseback.

Emma smiled, "And you think you can do better, Bae?"

The teenage boy slipped off the horse, "Let's find out." He walked to a rack of swords and pulled out one that gave the best weight distribution. The two stared each other down and prepared for combat.

"Think you can still fight after being in another world for so long?"

"It's not hard," he said. "It's like riding a bike."

Emma gave him a confused look, "What's a bike?" Baelfire rolled his eyes. Of course she didn't know what a bike was. She's never seen that world.

"A horse, then. You can never forget that." They took their stances and began to fight. Blade met blade with a loud clang as the two fought. The young prince and woodcarver watched on.

"She's doing well," Pinocchio said.

"Yeah, Dad's the best at this kind of stuff," Aiden replied. "Who do you think's gonna win? I think it'll be Baelfire."

"Emma." Aiden stared at him oddly. "It'll be Emma."

The Prince laughed, "I doubt it." Pinocchio didn't say anything more. All he could do in that moment was watch his best friend fight Emma.

The one person he knew he couldn't love. _CLANG_!

"Next time," Emma said, staring down at her opponent and pointing both blades at his throat, "You probably shouldn't try tripping me over in a fight." She dropped her blades and offered him a hand to get up. Aiden stared at her sister, his mouth dropped open.

"She… She did it," the Prince said, almost speechless.

The young woodcutter nodded, smirking, "Yeah… She did."


	15. Age: 14 Years

**Back again with another chapter, but I would like to clarify one response made by MissiB:**

**Yes, Pinocchio is seven years older than Emma. Now I know that the thought of a twenty-year-old man crushing on thirteen-year-old Emma seems very pedophilic, but let's think about this for a moment. Many of the female characters on the show have fallen in love with/married older men. Belle and Rumple fell in love with each other even though Rumple is several centuries older than Belle who is probably in her twenties. When Regina was just the girl who rode on horseback, she was forced to marry King Leopold who had to at least be in his fifties or sixties during that particular time. This is why I don't seem shaken by the possibility that Pinocchio and Emma could be together.**

…**Also if you think about how the curse works, Graham and Emma made out and he is several years older than her (he would be in his forties, time-wise). Also, Regina got caught up in a moment and almost made out with David at the end of season one….Yeah, I think I've made my point.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emma liked the smell of pine in the air. The unleavened ground beneath her feet. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees. That is why she loved the forest so much.

Her Aunt Red taught her many things about the forest. Because of her, Emma knew how to hunt for animals and pick out plants that were edible, or not-so edible. She could live in the forest if she wanted, but she'd rather be at home. She couldn't imagine being away from her family forever.

"Emma!" Emma turned her head to the two voices calling to her. Alexandrea still ran around in dresses, but her body was clearly going through stages of development, unlike Emma, who had barely started. Grace, however, had developed well, even somehow keeping a petite body.

"What are you two doing?" Emma groaned. "I thought you two were standing guard!"

"They found us, Emma!" Alexandrea screamed. "We need to move camp."

"No," the Princess replied sternly. "I don't back down from a fight so easily."

With a rustle of the bushes, the boys suddenly emerged. Aiden was growing taller, almost as tall as Emma, his coal black hair becoming a tangled mess. Pinocchio's hair had become darker, something Emma hadn't really noticed until recently. He loomed over all of them, but it didn't really matter to anyone at the time. Baelfire had certainly changed. He was also taller, but his hair had been cut short, looking very similar to James' hairstyle.

All were grown. All were armed. And all were ready to fight.

"CHARGE!" Sticks collided with sticks as they all fought back and forth. Yelling and screaming pierced their ears. As Emma continued to fight her brother, a gasp reached her ears.

"LEXI!" She screamed. She ran to other friend who has knocked to the ground by Baelfire. Emma stepped in front of him, "No!" Baelfire raised his weapon against Emma, only to be stopped by Pinocchio.

"What the-?" Baelfire began.

Pinocchio shushed him, "Listen." The snapping of twigs grew louder, striking fear into the hearts of all but the woodcutter and Princess Emma.

"There you are!" The children all jumped and turned to see Rumplestilskin behind them. He looked at his son, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Papa," Bae said. "We were just playing."

Rumplestilskin met eyes with Princess Alexandrea, who stepped behind Emma, "Well, it's time to go, son." They began walking away until Rumplestilskin abruptly turned back to him, "And apologize to the lady."

Grace giggled and Baelfire blushed, turning towards Alexandrea.

"Sorry, Lex."

She nodded, "Apology accepted."

Emma watched the boy run off with his father, not noticing Pinocchio emerging from behind her.

Or maybe she did.

"If you even think to hit me with that, 'Nocchio, I'll be sure that your father knows how molasses got into that cuckoo-cuckoo clock of his."

Pinocchio laughed, "C'mon, Em, now you know I wouldn't do that!"

Emma smirked, "Yes, you would." She walked away, Alexandrea following behind her.

He turned to his adopted sister, "How does she know these things, Grace?"

Grace smiled, "Let's just say… She knows a liar when she sees one."


	16. Age: 15 Years

**Hey guys!**

**(as garbage is being thrown at her) Okay! Okay! I know! I know! I'm behind! I blame AP classes and laziness!**

**But seriously, I know I'm slacking and I apologize. But I have a new focus and I think I know where this story is going.**

**Anyways, enjoy this short, yet cute chapter!**

* * *

It was midnight when Emma slipped away from the castle. Torch in hand, she moved faster with each step.

Over the past year, she realized that the older she became, the more her parents wanted her to stay inside the palace. They wanted her to study more about the kingdom, about politics and spend her time at social gatherings.

In other words: places she'd rather _not_ be.

Every night for multiple months now, she figured out ways to slip out of the castle to spend her own time in the forest. Her home away from home.

She moved farther into the forest, hearing the sound of the river growing stronger. She often spent her nightly forest escapes near here. To her, it was just peaceful enough to even ….

"Emma? Emma, wake up?" The blonde groaned, tossing and turning on her own patch of ground. "C'mon Em…." _BAM_! "Augh!"

She shot up, unsheathing her sword, "Keep your filthy hands off me you bas-!" Her browns met with Pinocchio's blues. She lowered her weapon, "Oh, it's just you."

"What the hell are you doing out here, Em?"

"I was resting," she said, suddenly defensive.

"Snoozing is more like it. Shouldn't you be at the castle? Y'know sleeping in satin sheets?"

"So I like a rougher atmosphere. Big deal." Emma looked around and saw how much brighter the sky was than from when she left. The sun would rise soon. She wiped the dirt from her trousers and began walking away.

"The castle's that way." She turned around, a sarcastic smirk widening on her face. With a brisk sweep, Emma passed her unwelcome visitor, slamming her shoulder into his chest in her stead.

Pinocchio watched the princess walk away. _She's a strong one… for a princess_.


End file.
